The present invention relates to an electronic device cooling arrangement, and more specifically to the cooling arrangement of a BGA (ball grid array) package which can quickly carry heat from the CPU of the BGA package during the operation of the CPU.
In order to improve the function and data processing speed, the circuit structure of a CPU is complicated. When a CPU is operated, it produces much heat. During the operation of a CPU, heat must be quickly carried away. An accumulation of heat at a CPU cause the circuit of the CPU to be burned out soon. When a CPU is operated in a high temperature environment, its working efficiency and reliability will be greatly reduced. Therefore, it is quite important to reducing CPU working temperature.